What A Crush's Kiss Can Bring You
by Shoyukine
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia didn't really expect for her crush to just suddenly kiss her on a Christmas party, but what she didn't really expect was for it to actually change her life. What could a simple kiss possibly bring? (Summary changed, can possibly be changed again)
1. Stage 1: Shock

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**I watch too many chic flicks.**

**Belated Merry Christmas!**

**A story for you people! Goddamn it! I lost my freaking one-shot and I have been searching for it in my folders for days and ASDFGHJKLKJHGFD! Though I promised myself that I would be posting something for you guys this Christmas, or at least after Christmas, so I made this story for you!**

**But I think I would give it a month before I'll update it since I still have to see what you guys think…so review okay?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. You guys should have known better by now.**

* * *

_What A Crush's Kiss Can Bring You_

_._

_Chapter 1_

_._

_Shock_

_._

* * *

He kissed her.

He _kissed _her.

He, at approximately 2 minutes and 45 seconds ago, just kissed her, on the lips, not on the cheek or the forehead, _right_ on the lips.

On the lips…can someone please just…kill her right now because this isn't a dream she could wake up from! Please! Just PLEASE! GODDAMNT IT! HER LIFE IS ENDING! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD FOR THIS TEEN! SHE APPROVES 100—no, 1000000 PERCENT! DEFINITELY! ABSOLUTELY!

Lucy splashed more water on her face and wiped the drops away from her eyes, too freaked out to even notice that the tissue she's using was already used by a sick person just a moment ago. Rummaging her dry hand inside her pocket, she fished out her phone after slapping the snot out of her eyes, turning it on and started texting like she was currently in a 'fast texting' competition.

Just as she was about to send her message to her best friend Levy about picking her up, the phone slipped out of her hands, jumping into the air and once she catches it again, it just slips out back into the air, making the poor panicking blonde teen repeat the process simultaneously.

Catch. Slip. Catch. Slip. Catch. Slip. She's definitely getting nowhere.

"God" Slip, Catch, "Damn" Slip, Catch, "It!" Slip,

"CATCH!" Lucy held on to it tighter, assuring that it won't slip out of her petite hands again. "Ha! Take that you stupid phone! I finally caught ya! How'd you get so slippery anyway?"

Memory flashed back through her and she started panicking again. "Okay Lucy. You can do this. Just press send, leave, and you can finally calm yourself down at home. Mom will be there to help you, Dad will help find a cooler place for you to chill down, and everything else will be just fine. You can just forget everything that ever happened here. Everything. Erase. Good, now all you have to do now, is just press—!"

As Lucy was about to click her way out of her current misery, she turned around and she directly wished that she didn't. Leaning against the exit to the unisex bathroom she was currently in was the very last person she wanted to see at the moment, making her eyes widen at the intense gaze the person held towards her.

"…send."

* * *

**-EARLIER THAT DAY-**

"_Lucy!" Remembering the voice of her lover, Lucy headed towards the window and looked below. "Natsu?!"_

"_Oi! Lucy! Let down your hair!" Nodding, she lifted up the ends of her very long, long golden hair and tossed it outside the window, once again hoping her wicked stepmother is still asleep._

_After Natsu fully climbed in inside of the tower, Lucy hushed him as a sign to be quiet then carefully pulled her hair back up. "What are you doing here?! Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?!" Lucy whisper-shouted, Natsu silencing her with a hug._

"_But I missed you."_

"_Can't it wait till tomorrow?"_

"_No." Lucy chuckled at how straightforward he was, patting his chest. "If I kiss you would you leave?"_

"_It depends. Is it a long kiss or a short one?"_

_She giggled quietly. "Short."_

"_I'll be coming back in 5 hours then."_

"_Fine with me. As long as you let me sleep." She quietly whined, Natsu chuckling at her childish behavior before leaning forward._

_Just as Lucy was about to also lean forward…_

"LUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYY!"

She came back to reality and fell off the chair of their lunch table.

A face palm echoed throughout the loud noises of the whole cafeteria as a certain blonde readjusted her glasses and stood up, nearly startled to death. Rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment she just sat at her chair again, quickly continuing to eat her boxed lunch.

"Which anime, movie, or fairy tale is it this time?" She heard her friend Erza ask her from her right in irritation, Lucy glancing at her only to respond with a nervous laugh.

"Let me guess Lu-chan, is it Titanic?" Lucy whipped her head around to face the other side of the table and glared at her best friend Levy, the bluenette shrugging back at her as a response. "What? We watched that movie yesterday, so I just thought it was the main theme of your too-impossible-to happen fantasy this time. Either that or Rapunzel." At the mention of the last word Lucy's face turned crimson.

"Guess she had a great time before Miss President interrupted her out of her stupor. Look, she can't even talk due to which I assume is because of how amazing it was. So tell me, did you guys do _that_?" Lucy's other friend, Cana, asked the now furiously blushing blonde which can now be greater compared to a chilly.

"Cana! Not in front of the lunch table!" Erza scolded the drunkard, said girl just rolling her eyes and proceeding to continue tapping on her phone.

Levy peeked over the brunette's shoulder curiously, "Who are you texting?"

"Some guy called Gray invited me to his Christmas party, telling me I could come as long as I'd be the one bringing the booze. Well, no problem with that." Cana said with a smirk before she looked over to the other side of the table where the two other girls were having a chat of their own.

"You guys wanna come with?" she inquired and her eyes quickly filled mischief when they head over to the blonde "What about you Lucy? I bet Natsu's gonna be there." She cooed.

"It's only normal for him to be there. Natsu is Gray's best friend after all." says Levy.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to evade my studies for something as stupid as that. What kind of Christmas party has booze anyway?" Erza protested, the blonde beside her agreeing with a shake of the head despite how red her face is.

"The cool kind. That's what." A gruff voice said from behind her and the girls now had their attention fixated on the man that had a bandana to hold back his long mane of black hair and a body filled with piercings all over excluding Cana and Lucy, who sighed in irritation.

"G-Gajeel! What are you doing here?" Levy asked in surprise.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to borrow bunny girl for the night. Now if you'll excuse me." Gajeel said with a grunt as he wrapped his arm around the agitated blonde's neck. Before he could continue to drag her away Erza held him back and unwrapped his arm around Lucy's neck, scowling.

"Shut up Gajeel. We already know you don't want your cousin here to go to the party."

"She's not going to the party Gajeel. Don't worry." Levy assured.

"Oh really?" Gajeel asked as he eyed Lucy skeptically. "Are you sure about that bunny girl?"

"I'm not going to the party G-ron."

"You better not." He commanded "I'd rather kiss Levy than to find out that you already have a boyfriend, bunny girl."

"What does that have to do with anything G-ron?!" Lucy yelled, ignoring Levy's red face and the looks that were now shot at her.

"What's with them calling each other nicknames and stuff?" Cana asked no one in particular in the background.

"It's their thing." Erza answered her.

"Come to my place tonight."

"No." Lucy directly denied.

"What happened to being Ashley for the night, huh? It's better than you going to a party!"

"Anything's better than hearing you scream in your microphone at Call of Duty and nearly clawing my eardrums out! And for your information, G-ron, Ashley doesn't exist!"

"Yes she does! She's technically you!"

"Only when I'm drunk! And no way in hell would I be that stupid enough to drink another bottle of that crap!" Lucy retorted.

She watched through her thick framed glasses as Gajeel sigh and rub his temples, looking back at her one last time, telling her he's gonna pick her up tonight before walking away from their lunch table.

"That stupid metal head." Lucy muttered as she looked back at her lunch, angrily jabbing more food into her mouth, trying to finish it earlier so she can avoid her hard headed cousin more and just go to her next class right after.

Cana eyed Gajeel until he was out of sight and quickly grabbed the front of the scowling girl's shirt, confusing the blonde. "What do you want Cana?"

"You don't want him to pick you up tonight right?"

"Yeah…?" Lucy replied suspiciously. "Why?"

"We're going somewhere tonight."

"Where?"

* * *

"Oh…" Lucy stared at the place a little longer, realization hitting her just enough to make her right eye twitch.

"Cana…just…how am I supposed to pay you back for this?" Lucy said while gritting her teeth as she glared at the now drunk brunette that's currently flirting with the DJ.

"This feels so uncomfortable…" Lucy quietly whined as she looked down at her outfit. She's apparently wearing a red skirt and boots, a very tight white dress shirt and a red varsity jacket, a santa hat on her head to top it all off. Lucy scratched the edges of her eyes a bit, wishing she had her glasses right now instead of contacts.

"This is stupid," hearing the familiar tune of her ringtone she fished out her phone, seeing a text from Levy.

_From: Bookworm Bestie3_

_Good Luck Lu-chan! :P_

_Hope u get Natsu to notice u! Go for it!_

_Tho it's not my fault if u get rejected. xD_

_\/Sent at 8:05pm\/_

That would have been so encouraging if it weren't for the last sentence. Lucy just shook her head at the bluenette's message. Though she did acknowledged the first two parts. It made almost half of her worries disappear, along with her agitation.

It bothered her a bit though. How was she supposed to make _the _Natsu Dragneel, her school's most popular boy and an extremely talented basketball player, notice _her_? A nerd. A geek. Well, that's what the whole student population thinks of her excluding her friends and Gajeel but that's exactly the point. The whole student population thinks of her as those kinds of things, even if she is friends with everybody, and that includes Natsu.

"My world is so messed up." Lucy said exhaustedly as she leaned against the wall despite the loud noises making it vibrate against her back. She placed her palm against both her eyes as she let out a sigh. "Just how am I supposed to do this?"

"Do what exactly?"

"Oh nothing. Just trying to talk to the guy I like—HOLY SON OF A!" Lucy's soul nearly jumped out of her skin as her wide eyes looked at the pink-haired boy leaning against the wall beside her, the latter doing nothing but giving her a smug grin. "My looks ain't that scary isn't it?"

"No no! Not at all!" _though they did scare the shit out of me for a whole different reason_, Lucy thought. Deciding to play dumb and stay unobvious, she asked, "Um, who are you? Hehe…"

"You really don't know who I am? Come on." Natsu replied in a playful tone, completely aware of how she was just trying to act oblivious, but deciding it would be best to just stay quiet. Reaching a hand out towards her, he smirked. "Name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Oh! Now I remember!" Lucy acted shocked as she shook his hand, trying to fend off the blush threatening to resurface as she felt their hands gripped each other. "I remembered your hair, but its dark around here so I didn't really get to see to see your face…"

"Yeah, I know. Ice princess can't afford to buy a better lighting, so it would probably be best if you would just bear with it." Natsu brushed it off and suddenly snapped his fingers in front of the blonde's face, confusing her.

"What?"

"Your name?"

"Oh! It's Lu—!" Lucy paused.

"Lu…what?"

"Lu…Lu…LuuuNA! Yeah! My name's Luna! Hahahaha. Luna Hea—!"

"Luna what now?" Natsu was really starting to get confused.

"Luna Hea—! Hea..Hea…HARTA! Yeah, Luna Harta!" Lucy finished, the sides of her face literally sweating bullets as she decided it was time for her to retreat and made a move to turn around. "I really have to go now so…"

"Wait!"

Lucy looked back, desperately wishing to just sprint back towards her house, with or without Cana. "Yes?"

What Lucy didn't expect was for him to suddenly grab her by the waist and kiss her full on the lips.

* * *

"…send."

A few minutes have passed and not one person dared to move. At least that's what Lucy think.

Lucy watched as the pinkette started to move towards her, only to lean his head next to her ear and whisper.

"Whoever that guy you like is, I don't regret saying that I hope he isn't with you the next time I see you. Because I _will _see you again." Lucy was lost in the pace of her heart's rate as Natsu said those words, though it directly dropped as doubt started to cloud her mind. What if he didn't really mean it? What if she was just being played with?

By the time Lucy was finally back to reality, Natsu was already at the door again, still holding his intense gaze towards her. "I hope I made the message clear," he smirked.

"Lucy."

He then closed the door, leaving the blonde frozen in place, shocked out of her mind.

_Natsu just said my name…_

_Just what is happening to my life?!_

* * *

_**Stage 1: Shock**_

_**Completed.**_

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUN! What do you think will be the next stage?**

**By the way, Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please do tell your opinion and review!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


	2. AN: Poll!

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**This isn't a chapter XD Unfortunately. **

**I'm just here to ask you guys on voting on my poll. I don't know what story to focus on more, so I kinda need your help I guess…? You can pick two if you want. If you thought this would be an update then I'm sorry, please don't kill me! I'll delete this soon enough though.**

**I lost the plots of my stories other than MLHL, but I don't really know if I should focus on it more rather than rewriting and updating my other stories first. Please help me! I'm confused and endangered Q_Q**

**Thank you T.T**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


End file.
